There are numerous fishing lure designs with goal always being to attract and catch fish. Some lures use flashing light(s). As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,331 describes a fishing lure which uses one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), preferably of a type which emit green light, attached to and protruding outwardly from the lure body so as to provide wide angle dispersion of light. The lure further includes a suitable power source disposed internally of the lure body for energizing and flashing the LED. One of the problems with such designs is that the necessary electronics raises costs and operation may be sub-optimal in cold water.
Other light-emitting lures make use of chemi-luminescent “glow sticks.” Published U.S. Application No. 2011/0277370 discloses a variable light fishing lure comprised of a plastic housing with an internal cavity for holding a submergible lighted element and an angled aperture for inserting the lighted element such as a glow stick into the cavity. A plug is inserted into the angled aperture to prevent the lighted element from falling out of the housing. Water can be added to plastic housing before inserting the plug to adjust the buoyancy of the fishing lure. The outside of the plastic housing contains a striated pattern which allows light from the lighted element to shine through the housing. The lighted element can be easily removed from the housing and replaced with the same or another color lighted element.
There are also lures that include internal water wheels to make noise. As a different example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,329 includes a main body member having a rectangular shaped vertical passageway. A shaft extends across the cavity and is rotatably supported within recesses extending horizontally across the lure and intersecting the cavity. A ratchet wheel is secured to the rotatable shaft at the upper end of the cavity. A plurality of arcuate vanes extend on each side of the lure and serve as a pressure responsive means for effecting rotation of the shaft and ratchet wheel as the lure is drawn through the water. A reed is secured at one end of the main body and has its opposite end extending into the cavity for frictional engagement with the teeth of the ratchet wheel. As the fishing lure is drawn through the water, the vanes effect rotation of the shaft and the ratchet wheel so that an audible signal is emitted in the form of vibrations that travel through the water to attract fish thereto. To best simulate vibrations of various live insects, rodents, aquatic animals and other natural live foods of fish, the vibrations are not continuously provided.